The Secret Shadowhunter
by Kat504
Summary: Clary Fray has always been an unusual child. She doesn't remember much of when she was little. Actually, she doesn't think anyone remembers much of when she was little. Her mom only has pictures of when she was eight and up and her brother who is three years older can't seem to tell her anything either. However, there is someone who can tell her who she is. Jace Wayland.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Where are we going mommy?" 7 year old Clarissa questioned as she was practically dragged across the marble floor to her father's office.

A loud boom came from outside, followed by bright lights and cracking noises. To every sound louder than a whisper, her mother's, Jocelyn's, eyes would widen in fear. A few times she would cup Clarissa's mouth to muffle any sounds that had slipped from the child's lips. She had tried to hide this conflict from her beautiful little girl for a while, however, she knew she couldn't keep it up for long. They were going to come for her eventually.

When they reached the office, Jocelyn rushed to the rectangular desk at the end of the room and pulled open the second to last drawer. Clarissa stood off to the side against the giant tapestry that was hanging on her father's office wall and watched as her mother reached into the drawer. There was the click of a switch and the wall opposite of Clarissa opened up into an extension of the room they were in. Her mother then pulled her by the arm into the room.

"Stay here, and don't come out. Not even if someone calls your name. If they are on your side then they will come to you." Her mother warned her, and without getting a chance to respond Clarissa was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

To Clarissa it felt like forever in the damp, dark room. She was very confused and wanted her mother to hurry back to her quickly. _What did mother mean by 'if they were on my side'?_ She wondered, before jumping at the sudden sound of scampering feet on marble flooring. She clamped her hands over her mouth to stop the squeak that threatened to leave. Once she was sure she wouldn't alert anyone of her presence she peeked out from a small crack in the wall.

Three men stood around the room and another had himself seated in the shiny leather seat her dad usually sat in behind the intricate redwood colored desktop. She pushed herself as close as she could against the wall and strained to hear what the men were saying.

"Where could she have gone!" She heard a deep Russian voice shout angrily followed by the sound of a something smacking hard against a smooth wooden surface. Clarissa flinched instinctively away from her secret hole in the wall.

"We're sorry sir, her mother was a step ahead. We got her just as she was leaving this room, but there was no child with her." Another replied more timidly and Clarissa's eyes widened at his answer. Did they really have her mother?

"So you have the mother?" The Russian man asked.

"Of course sir, just like you asked." Well that answered her question.

"Good, now let's find the girl. I'll search in here while all of you split up and search the rest of the palace. Leave no space unchecked. Are we clear?" The first man, who Clarissa now assumed was the leader of their pack, ordered.

"Yes sir!" The other men cried in unison before filing out of the room.

Clarissa leaned back from the wall and watched the leader through the hole in her hiding place. He pulled out an unusual cylinder device that looked almost like a wand. Clarissa's eyes widened in shock when she realized that it was an exact replica of the one her father used when he was teaching her runes. Her father told her that the instrument helped you do different things as long as you drew the correct runes.

Clarissa stiffened as she recalled this and realized that she really needed to get out of this room she was in. She slid across the walls trying to find a knob or switch that could lead her to a second door or exit, but she couldn't. The walls were cold, slimy, and smelled like what she thought was a mixture of raw fish and broccoli. She longed to be out of this room. She was gagging on the air and he was sure to find her in no time. The fear was making her heart pound. She couldn't take it any longer, she suddenly needed air. It was like someone was suffocating her. The cement wall hiding her from the evil man who took her mom opened and she was hit with a rotten smell similar to the time her brother, Jonathan, found a dead raccoon in his closet. The bright light stung her eyes as she choked on the putrid smell filling her lungs. She couldn't breathe any longer. Darkness surrounded her and she was taken away into her own little dreamland...

Clarissa opened her eyes slowly, letting the sunlight in one ray at a time, so she wouldn't blind herself. She knew she hadn't woken up yet. She could always tell when she was dreaming or not. In dreams she always felt calm and peaceful, and she always ended up in the same place. It was like her mind had invented its own little world for when she needed space from other people and problems that she was facing. She wasn't alone there either. A boy was always with her, and he would help her. He would ask her how she was or give her answers to questions she sometimes didn't even know she had. She never knew his name because she had never bothered to ask him. She assumed he would tell her when he wished. Besides she just liked his company. Neither of them needed to be bothered with names.

Clarissa sat up and adjusted her eyes to the ideal world around her. She was in a field of golden grass that glinted off the sun as its rays washed over them. Occasional dandilions flowed back and forth with the wind and the trees followed along with the same dance. Clarissa stretched and then stumbled to her feet. She was still a little disoriented for some reason. That dead smell really took its turn on her. Once she was stable she looked around and noticed a lake with a giant willow tree next to it. As her eyes found the lake she was shocked. Next to the lake there was a bunch of stones all lined up next to each other like a cemetery. But it couldn't be one, could it? The spaces between the tombs were too small. There's no way there are fully grown people under them. Also, this was her happy place, sad and sorrowful things weren't allowed here. Clio walked slowly up towards where the stones were placed. Halfway their however, she hid behind the thick trunk of the willow tree. The boy was there, sitting next to the what she now knew were gravestones. She recognized him by His mop of blond hair and his intimidating stance that she actually knew wasn't all that scary.

Clarissa was confused. How could there be sadness here? It's supposed to be happy, and not full of death. How did this happen? She wondered as she watched her fearless friend next to one of the graves, curled in a ball. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She came out from behind the tree and walked up to him. He didn't notice her at first, but eventually he looked up and saw her. He looked relieved as he scrambled to his feet and pulled her into a hug.

"Clarissa! Thank goodness, you're okay!" he cried and then pushed her away. "But, you need to leave now!" He started frantically shaking her. "Wake up Clarissa! Wake up!" A bright light surrounded them and suddenly Clarissa was submersed into darkness... again. The last thought that flew through her mind was. _How did he know my_ _name?_

"Wake up Clarissa. Please wake up." Clarissa heard someone sigh beside her and felt pressure applied to her hand. She fought with her heavy eyelids and it felt almost as if she was pushing apart two giant cement walls in order to see. Finally, she opened her eyes only to shut them tight from the light coming from above her. She groaned and heard a small apology followed by her brother Jonathan calling something out from far away. Clarissa sat up and looked around her. She was in a room full of machines and giant cylindrical glass objects that, because of their complexity according to the seven year old, only Raziel could know how they work. The rusted door to the right of the room burst open and Jonathan ran into the room and towards the man that was standing next to her bed.

"We need to go now!" Jonathan gasped, out of breath. "They're almost here, Luke!"

The man, Luke, ran his hands through his hair. "Okay, okay. Clarissa dear follow your brother." He said grabbing her shoulders and prodding her towards one of the cylindrical enclosures along with her brother Jonathan. Clarissa looked over at him, fear written across her face, and grabbed his hand. She needed the comfort of her brother at that moment. He was the only one she knew at that moment that she could trust. Jonathan squeezed her hand back and his lips tipped up into a small smile that they both knew wasn't enough to give her solace for what was happening. They both grabbed the metal bars on both sides of the glass containers they were currently enclosed in. Clio breathed in and held her breath as she waited for Luke to pull the lever.

"Jonathan?" Clio's voice echoed through the glass chamber. "Are we gonna be okay?"

"Of course Clarissa." Came his reply. "Just close your eyes and think of something else"

"Okay." Clarissa responded and closed her eyes to think about her mother. The one person she needed most. For the third time that day Clarissa fell into a deep sleep, but this time it was on purpose.


	2. Chapter 1

Notebooks- check

Pencil bag- check

Binders- check

And last but not least

Folders...check!

Clary smiled at her checklist that she scrawled in black on the white board above her bed. She now had everything bought and packed for the first day of her junior year. Sighing in content that she was done with her errands, she glanced over at her clock. It was now 12:00 and she didn't have to meet Simon, her best friend, at Starbucks until one. Clary smiled and took her school supplies over to her closet to set it by her book bag.

It had rained on her way back from the store and she was currently soaked from head to toe. Shivering slightly at the realization that she was still wet, she took her green silk robe off its hook next to her closet and, after slipping out of her soaked clothes, pulled it on. Suddenly a soft buzzing noise came from her phone. It was probably Simon, he was absolutely eager to tell her 'the most amazing information ever' according to him. She slid across her room and hurried to answer so that she wouldn't keep him waiting.

"Hello?"

"Clary! Where are you?" Simon's voice screamed from the other line.

"Home, duh. Where else would I be? Aren't we supposed to meet up at one?" Clary asked, her eyes scrunching together in confusion. She was sure that when they talked yesterday he had said one, not twelve.

"Yes Clary. Yes we _were_." His exasperated voice came through the phone. "What time do you think it is right now?"

"Twelve?" She answered uncertainly, questioning if she was right or not.

A sigh came from the receiver. "No… dear, it's one."

"But my clock says twelve!" Clary cried out.

"You probably thought you were setting the alarm last night, but instead set the time." His dry reply came from her end of the line. _Well that explains why her alarm didn't go off this morning. _"Now hurry up, Clary! I have exciting news!"

Clary shook her head and hung up before rushing to the bathroom to do her hair and look presentable. She stripped off her green robe and replaced it with white leggings, her combat boots and a big black shirt that said 1up and had a picture of coffee on it. Clio then looked at herself in the mirror and groaned at the sight of her hair. Some of it was plastered to her face while the rest frizzed out until there was no tomorrow.

"Need some help Clary?" Her brother Jonathan questioned scaring her half to death.

"Yes please." She answered. He laughed at her predicament and plucked the hairbrush out of her hands. Jonathan was more like her parents than her actual parents considering they were always on business trips. They usually only came back every once and a while and when they did they would always tell Jonathan and Clary how irresponsible they were. Clary was okay with that though, her parents didn't really look like the kind of people most would expect to be parents. Plus they acted like mature business adults that couldn't be bothered with kids because that would ruin their life and slow them down. She hated that about them. It was a terrible thing to say but she had a small bit of her heart that hated them period. She hated that they didn't act like she was a part of their life except when she was to be scolded. She didn't even look like them for crying out loud! She only looked like Jonathan. He was the only person she really considered her family and therefore she deemed him trustworthy of all her secrets.

"—Okay Clary?" Jonathan finished his sentence not realizing she was only like half there.

"What?" She asked confused. "Sorry, I'm a little out of it today."

He laughed. "It's okay sis. I was saying I have a date with Celia tonight so I won't be home until late. Will you be okay by yourself for the evening?" he questioned looking at her with concern.

Clary smiled. "Yea of course I'll be okay. I'll invite someone over to keep me company or something." She answered as Jonathan finished off her curly red hair by tying it back with a thick black hair band. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Jonathan replied walking across the hall and back into his own room. Clary then ran to her room and grabbed her blue umbrella so that she could head out to meet Simon without getting drenched again.

Once Clary reached the tall glass doors of the Starbucks she could see Simon inside bouncing up and down in his seat waiting for her to get there. She laughed at him thinking that he really didn't need any more coffee. Then she pulled open the clear glass doors after closing her umbrella and stepped into the warm aromatic coffee shop. James still hadn't noticed her yet. He was busy typing something on his computer. Clary shook her head and then walked up to the girl at the counter.

"How may I help you?" The girl, Gigi by her name tag, asked smiling at her.

"Umm… Can I just get a plain black coffee?" Clio answered with a smile of her own.

"Of course!" She replied. "I'm new but that doesn't seem to hard." she laughed and pulled out a coffee cup.

"As long as it's drinkable then it's perfect enough for me!" Clary laughed along with the girl before going to sit with James.

"Took you long enough!" Simon chided before her butt even touched the leather seat in front of her.

Clary laughed. "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"Yea, Yea." He replied waving her off and then his expression changed like he had just remembered something. "So, are you ready to hear something big?" He whispered leaning closer to Clary from across the table.

"Sure." she whispered and copied his movements.

Just as Simon opened his mouth to tell her his exciting news the new girl appeared at the edge of the booth and set Clary's drink in front of her. "Here you are! Need anything else?" The oblivious waitress asked the two.

"Thanks and no, nothing else." Clary smiled in response while Simon sat opposite of her, fuming because he had gotten interrupted.

"Ugh, okay. Now are you ready to hear something big?" Simon asked, resuming their conversation once the waitress had left.

"Okay what's up?" Clary asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Ya know that new online website called E-Palz?"

"Of course I know about it. Everyone is talking about it." Clary answered not understanding what the big deal was.

"Well I met a girl on there!" He exclaimed, and softer added. "And she's into me." Simon smiled and Clary chuckled.

Clary sighed. "Simon you know how I feel about those websites—" Simon opened his mouth to intervene but she cut him off with a flick of her wrist. "—however if she makes you happy, I'm happy. Just be careful okay?" She finished and Simon flew out of his side of the booth and into her's. As he did so he tackled her into a bear hug and almost knocked over their well spent goods that embellished the table they were at.

"Oh Clary thank goodness you're okay with it!" Simon yelled and before he could say anything else Clary was already gone inside her own mind. It had felt like déjà vu when Simon had hugged her, and it threw her brain into over drive trying to go through memories to find the perfect match.

_ Clary stood near the cemetery and threw a confused look towards the tall blond boy. He hadn't seen her yet but when he looked up he seemed relieved. Who was he? This couldn't be her memory, this has never happened to her before. _

_ "Clary! Thank goodness, you're okay!" he cried and then pushed her away. "But, you need to leave now!" He started frantically shaking her. _

Suddenly she was back in Starbucks with Simon shaking her. "I'm fine. I just had a little déjà vu moment I guess." Clary sat up and pushed him off of her.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." She replied and she wasn't kidding. Clary felt the same as she had when she walked into the shop. "Let's go do something!"

Simon looked at her still unsure, but agreed anyway. He grabbed their drinks and Clary grabbed his laptop before heading out the door. Simon then led her to his black ford fusion. Clary was always jealous of his car. She was mostly jealous because her parents wouldn't let her have one herself, but also because it was the smoothest ride ever. Clio slid the familiar seats and almost moaned at the relaxing feeling they gave her.

"Calm your hormones Clary." Simon laughed at her. "We don't need any of your sexual urges to happen with my car."

Clary huffed and looked out the window. "You're just upset because I have a better relationship with it." She mumbled and Simon just chuckled at her childishness as he pulled away from the curb.

"Where would you like to go?" Simon asked after Clary calmed down.

"Your house!" Clary yelled without hesitation. "We can make everything but the kitchen sink sundaes and watch scary movies!" Simon smiled at her answer and turned around to head towards his house. The two always had a great time when they were together, especially when they had movie days.


End file.
